


[Fanart] 'We held in our hands the future of the World'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Here's that fanart Reg ≧∇≦Oh God, I hope I'm doing this correctly ≥﹏≤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regnumveritatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/cUASjx)


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene taken from chapter 5 of "We held in our hands the future of the World"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got that fanart done Reg ≧∇≦
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment on the art and PLEASE comment if you think there's something wrong with the art. I'm pretty convinced I'm doing this to practice my art skills(also cause I'm a Reywalker addict)

[](https://ibb.co/j58HSS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You sure do know how to make me worry" felt like something Rey would say to her husband at that time


	3. Chapter3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right reg :D  
> I finally finished the arts I promised. Here's the two dancing the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, these past few days have been hectic and I also caught a cold

[](https://ibb.co/gLKmmy)

[](https://ibb.co/fpP8zJ)

Has anyone ever told Lando not to hit on Rey? No? Good. 

[](https://ibb.co/dLp8zJ)


End file.
